1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an ultrasound imaging apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more specifically, to a technique for displaying a gain compensation regulating unit including a time gain compensation (TGC) regulating unit or a lateral gain compensation (LGC) regulating unit corresponding to the set ROI when a region of interest (ROI) in an ultrasound image is set.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound imaging apparatus is an apparatus that radiates an ultrasound signal generated from a transducer of a probe to a target area inside a body from a body surface of a subject, receives information on a reflected ultrasound signal (ultrasound echo signal), obtains a tomogram of soft tissues of an area inside the subject or an image of blood flow in a non-invasive manner, and uses the obtained result for medical purposes such as observation of an inside of the subject, detection of a foreign material, and measurement of injuries.
The ultrasound imaging apparatus is advantageous in that it is small and inexpensive, can display in real time, and is highly safe because it involves no exposure to radiation, compared to other imaging diagnostic apparatuses such as an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, an X-ray computerized tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, and a nuclear diagnostic apparatus. Due to these advantages, ultrasound imaging apparatuses are being widely used together with other imaging diagnostic apparatuses.
Meanwhile, in order to observe the subject, obtaining of an optimal ultrasound image vividly showing the subject is necessary. For this purpose, a user may regulate values of image parameters (a gain, a dynamic range (DR), time gain compensation (TGC), and lateral gain compensation (LGC)) to adjust brightness, a resolution, contrast and the like of an ultrasound image.